The Game of Thrones (2014)
The Game of Thrones was held on October 13, 2014. The show was highlighted by Sheamus defending the World Heavyweight Championship against Dynamite Derek in an Iron Man match, Big Show and The Undertaker taking on Brock Lesnar and Vigo the Carpathian in a Tornado Tag match, and Razor Ramon putting the Intercontinental Championship on the line against Nateflix. __TOC__ Background Sheamus has certainly seemed to have luck on his side this year. Since cashing in the Money in the Bank contract and winning the WWE Championship, the Celtic Warrior has become the undisputed World champion and has defeated the People's Champion The Rock. All the while, three competitors have banded together to protest the recent rulings made by Commissioner Barkley's stepfather, Triple H. This act of rebellion seemed to find the trio in a match with Upper Management at Best For Ratings, a battle that saw the crusaders on the losing end. To prove that he has no bias against them, Triple H has decided to give J-Pac, Dynamite Derek, and Ben Unhinged a championship opportunity. At The Game of Thrones, the three will face off in a Triple Threat match with the winner challenging Sheamus for the World Heavyweight Championship. But that's not all. Triple H felt that the winner of a huge match like that deserved a huge title match as well. With that, it was decided that the winner of the Triple Threat would challenge Sheamus in a true battle of endurance: an Iron Man match. Over the past year, only two members of the roster managed to go an entire season without a pinfall loss to their name: Brock Lesnar and Vigo the Carpathian. That was, of course, until Diaz's Fuck Fest X where both combatants had their first taste of defeat. Their misfortune would continue, as both men would add more losses to their records. At Best For Ratings, these monstrosities of men remedied their ailing careers by forming an alliance. This partnership saw the domination of Big Show and of The Undertaker, who had to take a countout victory to avoid further pummeling. No longer concerned with maintaining streaks, Brock and Vigo are unified by the common passion of maiming and destroying anyone in their path by any means necessary. In recent weeks, they've been spotted hunting Big Show and Undertaker like carnivorous animals at gas stations, hotels, and all-you-can-eat mustard buffets. Fed up, the Deadman has sided with the World's Largest Fist to battle their hunters in a Tornado Tag Team match at The Game of Thrones. Can this unholy alliance manage to fend off their adversaries or will the even unholier alliance put the final nail into the coffin of their prey? Razor Ramon kicked off the year as World Heavyweight Champion, but unfortunately for The Bad Guy, his run with the gold was short-lived. Refusing to remain defeated, Razor fought his way to obtaining the Intercontinental Championship at Best For Ratings in an action-packed Tables match. Nateflix, SvR06's resident critic, took this opportunity to do what he does best: criticize. The ever-critiquing competitor suggested that Razor's act was nothing but a flashy gimmick to make money, coming off like a cheap 80s remake. Nateflix constantly reminded everyone that he came nowhere close to be driven through a table at Best For Ratings, suggesting that Ramon could never beat him one-on-one. Razor decided that the only way to disprove this claim was to allow Nateflix another opportunity for the Intercontinental belt at The Game of Thrones. Nateflix promised to score a victory that will be hailed as the greatest summer blockbuster in history. However, if he fails to win the match-up, Razor made him agree that he would write a positive review for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Will Razor Ramon's first title defense be a superior sequel to his Best For Ratings match or will Nateflix's suggestion that he'll be the champion put a twist ending on the new titleholder's reign? At Best For Ratings, Reefer Madness managed to overcome their lack of synergy and retain the tag team gold against the newly-formed team of Royal Pains. As tension continues to build between the team, many have begun to wonder how much longer their partnership can last. At the same event, members of Upper Management proved to not only be a cohesive unit in the office but in the ring as well. This display of tag teamwork inspired Triple H to suggest that Tajiri and Warrior partner up to challenge the World Tag Team Champions at The Game of Thrones. Commissioner Barkley could do nothing but agree, eliciting a collective groan from the entire tag team division. Super Sheik of the Justice Bros went as far to strike, marching about with signs of "FACK the Man!" Coincidentally, Sheik also discovered numerous sledgehammer-shaped indentations on his new Mercedes this week. Despite his protest, the match will go ahead as planned. Can Reefer Madness manage to survive another match as champions or will Upper Management manage to pick up a new decoration for their offices? Despite already being set to defend his half of the World Tag Team Championship at The Game of Thrones, Triple H felt that Macho Man was neglecting his United States Championship that he obtained before the formation of Reefer Madness. At this point, Commissioner Barkley stepped in and demanded that Triple H make no further suggestions regarding the competitors or the direction of the company. Helmsley accepted his scolding and went on about his business. Shortly thereafter, the commissioner was informed by Triple H that upper management had voted and decided that Barkley take a mandatory vacation effective immediately. The Chuckster attempted to refuse, but quickly found himself surrounded by Kane Paul, Tajiri, and Warrior. With Barkley gone, Triple H has once again taken it upon himself to make the important decisions around the office. With that, the United States Championship match will go ahead as scheduled. With Randy Savage now competing in two title matches against Upper Management members, does the Macho Man have a chance of prevailing or has his fate been booked for him by the powers greater than himself? After submitting Mark Jindrak at Best For Ratings, Chris Jericho has continued to taunt his former tag team partner. Y2J boldly claimed that he was the only reason Jindrak ever held championship gold and even went as far to same the same about the now unemployed DEFAULT. His self-imposed status of best in the world was made especially clear when he stressed that the only reason anyone in this company has been successful is because he has allowed them to be. Jindrak, refusing to be defamed any further, challenged Jericho to a rematch. Only this time, it would be the opposite man tapping out because they'll face off in a Submission match. Can the master of the Walls of Jericho tame the lion within his former ally or will Jindrak be creating a Mark-out moment at The Game of Thrones? Since opening the doors of his church, Reverend Drew has managed to vanquish every evil that has been placed before him. As Drewish faith continues to grow stronger, the SvR Savior has had to raise the stakes to maintain his congregation. Faith had never been stronger, however, when the good reverend performed a miracle on his Acolytes, Bradshaw and Chance, by making one-hundred dollars appear in both of their wallets. Riding high on power, Reverend Drew has decided to issue a challenge to anyone of the heavens and earth that he can make an example out of at The Game of Thrones. There's no doubt that many would like to get their hands on the polarizing preacher, but only one will be able to answer this call to battle. Can Reverend Drew manage to maintain his virtuous victory streak or will his mystery opponent have him praying for mercy? Wrestler: Unstoppable has been progressively popular with the ladies as of late. The undeniable secret agent sex appeal has wound him with two different women in his arms this year, and presumably in his vibrating love bed as well. The problem for Double O-Seven is that both ladies love him for more than his three curly chest hairs, and are willing to fight for his returned affection. In a battle for their man's heart, Michelle McCool and Joy Giovanni will throw down in the first-ever Boyfriend on a Bed match. The winner of this contest will earn the key to Wrestler: Unstoppable's heart. All they have to do to get it is slap each other around in ridiculously scanty outfits. Will Joy Giovanni prove to be the Secret Agent Man's pride and joy, will Michelle McCool be the one to find out just how cool the other side of his pillow is, or will everybody forget what the match-up is over at the first sign of an inevitable nipple slip? Ricardo Diaz has yet to break his silence since making his return at Best For Ratings. Costing The Rock his opportunity at the World Heavyweight Championship, the King of Coke clearly holds contempt for the Brahma Bull for ending his undefeated streak at his honorary event. At The Game of Thrones, Ricardo Diaz is scheduled to participate in an exclusive interview where he will finally speak on why we haven't seen him since The Fest and what his plans are moving forward. It's been said that Diaz wishes to have nothing left off the record and that inquisitive fans will be allowed to have their questions answered as well. So what does the future hold for Ricardo Diaz? Could it be that the demise of his streak has inspired him to return to Vice City? Or is there, perhaps, still a score to settle in SvR06? Results The fall season kicked off in a big way with The Game of Thrones, an event where many seemed to have the odds stacked against them by the powers that be. Did these combatants manage to overcome the adversity placed before them? In the opening bout, J-Pac, Ben Unhinged, and Dynamite Derek squared off in a tumultuous Triple Threat match with the winner facing Sheamus in an Iron Man match later on. Despite being allies, the trio held nothing back in order to get a shot at the champion. Putting everything on the line, Dynamite Derek proved to be the fittest to challenge the World Heavyweight Champion. At Best For Ratings, Razor Ramon captured the Intercontinental Championship in a multi-man Tables match that featured the newly established Nateflix. In his first defense, The Bad Guy put the gold on the line against SvR06's resident critic. Despite being the superior brawler, Razor was overwhelmed by the mind games of Nateflix and couldn't manage to retain his title. After all, what kind of person would say that Transformers 4 is Oscar material? Determined to prove himself, Mark Jindrak stepped back into the ring with former tag team partner Chris Jericho. In a gutsy move, Jindrak challenged Y2J to a Submission match with the intent of treating him to the same defeat he received at Best For Ratings. Not only did Jericho wind up slapping the mat in the end, he did so as a result of his very own Walls of Jericho. Perhaps Mark Jindrak has finally proven himself unworthy of the title of Worst in the World, given to him by his former partner. Despite having to defend his World Tag Team Champion status later on, "Macho Man" Randy Savage placed his United States gold up for grabs against Upper Management's Kane Paul. Taking his time to physically dissect Savage, Kane used the "moral support" of commentator William Regal to ensure that he left with the United States title secured firmly around his waist. In an exclusive interview, Ricardo Diaz spoke publicly for the very first time since Fest weekend. He made it abundantly clear that he refuses to compete again until the man who took his streak accepts a rematch. Now it's up to The Rock to respond to this challenge for one of the biggest rematches in history. Undertaker and Big Show were both faced with a common formidable foe at Best For Ratings in the form of Brock Lesnar and Vigo the Carpathian. In a hellish Tornado Tag match, the four titans waged a bloody war across the arena. In what was no doubt one of the most violent matches ever fought within an SvR06 ring, Undertaker and Big Show managed to secure a victory over their conquering competition. However, the damage was clearly done and these two men did more crawling back to the locker room than walking. The ever-enduring Reverend Drew issued a challenge to anyone of the heavens and earth to face him, in an attempt to prove the superiority of Drewdaism. Unexpectedly, this challenge was answered by none other than Chewbacca. Fresh off the set of Star Wars: Episode VII, The Shithouse looked significantly less shitty than in matches prior. This was especially evident when Reverend Drew elected to take a count out defeat rather than continue facing the Wookie Warrior. Could we have seen a new leaf turned over for Chewie? With one teammate already wounded by war, Reefer Madness stepped into the ring with Upper Management members Tajiri and Warrior. The damage already done, it didn't take much for the two to single out RVD and leave him equally unable to compete as his partner. With limited effort, Warrior and Tajiri managed to become the new tag team champions. In a battle for a boytoy, Joy Giovanni and Michelle McCool entered the first-ever Boyfriend on a Bed match with the winner earning the heart of Wrestler: Unstoppable. Taking turns hitting each other with pillows, disrobing and spanking each other, it was eventually McCool who picked up the victory by removing her opponent's skirt while miraculously floating in the air. After the match-up, Unstoppable congratulated McCool...by introducing her to his newest squeeze Christy Hemme. To close the evening, Sheamus faced off against Dynamite Derek. In a back-and-forth Iron Man contest, both men exhausted everything they had in their systems. In the final remaining seconds, Dynamite Derek hit a Derek Cutter to finish off the Celtic Warrior. Standing proud among the members of the SvR06 Galaxy, Dynamite Derek left The Game of Thrones with the World Heavyweight Championship firmly in his grasp.